Just A Child
by Nomannic
Summary: She's sent too the Host Club by her father, and Kyouya is told to befriend her. Little did he know what the Host Club would be getting wrapped up in. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

It was by-far the strangest sight the youngest Ohtori son had ever seen. And that is saying something, considering who he hangs out with, and the club he runs, and who his best friend happens to be. He hung out with a four-foot senior blonde who had an obsession with strawberry cakes, flowers floated around his head, he carried a stuffed bunny named bun-bun with him, and for some reason he was a master at martial arts; a gigantic kendo-champion who rarely spoke and thought it his life-duty to protect the small one; a commoner girl who he had trapped into cross-dressing and working in their little club; a pair of devilish twins who falsely flirted with each other to make young girls squeal and faint; and his King, a narcissistic, commoner-obsessed, random, egotistical, childish, emotional eurojapanian. He was vice-president of Ouran Toney High school Host Club and ran its financials and managed just about everything else. And his best friend is the eurojapanian, Tamaki Suoh. And compared to all of that, and all of their crazy "adventures", this was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

He was casually walking around the third library after school that day, attempting to find a specific book in the medical section, when he came upon this bizarre sight. It was an average February afternoon at the school, people out front attempting to get in their limos to hurry off for valentines shopping. Kyouya's attention was focused in between the shelves that held the most recent medical journals, and there she was. She was sitting down at one of the desks that had been tucked away behind the shelves in a little corner, hiding her from sight. She was wearing baggy hot-pink drawstring pajama pants with black stitching that pooled around her ankles and hung low on her hips, and a black, tight, T-shirt that accentuated her curves. It wasn't really surprising that she had changed clothing, a lot of the girls here did after school had been let out, but it was what she was wearing, what clothed her curvaceous body, and the fact that she was barefoot, calloused feet soundlessly hitting the ground as she moved. She had long, wavy black hair that seemed to be an endless obsidian in the dull light, tied up in a high pony-tail that rested on the back of her head, with escaped strands carelessly tucked behind her small ears. Her dark hair was tinged at the roots, and finely cut ends, a bright neon-green. She had a stubborn jaw, high cheekbones, thick, pale albino skin, and an average body. Her nose was strong and prominent, her eyes evenly placed, her brow pulled together in annoyance.

She was kneeling on the floor, hands on a keyboard, surrounded by several medical journals about rare diseases in South America, Chili to be specific, a black and silver gateway laptop open in front of her with a windows writing document filled with words. It looked like a report from here, though he was not aware of any medical assignments in any of the classes. She had large headphones over her head, the traditional ones commoners went wacko over, the wire connected to the laptop. She was head banging as she read from a book about a plague in Chili. She was mouthing the words to the song as her hair flew with her movements, yet it was smooth, measured enough that she could read. Her uniform was hanging out of a bag on the floor, a black backpack with a bunch of strange creatures painted onto it and bold letters that read "chopz".

It was the oddest sight he had ever seen in Ouran. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted, or laugh, or be confused. Haruhi was the only scholarship student, but he wasn't quite aware of anyone acting like this in the school before…

Oh no. He mentally cursed himself.

Was _this thing_ the girl his father had said would be attending the school soon, and he wanted him to befriend _it_?!

Kyouya was about to walk away, when, before he could even react, the headphones were around her neck, the music blaring out at a level that couldn't be healthy, and wide black eyes with red specks that were obvious contacts stared up at him curiously. She didn't speak, she just looked at him. She was significantly shorter than him. She was about an inch shorter than Haruhi, it seemed, barely taller than Hunny.

"Uh- Hello." He said as politely as he could, trying to hide his distaste. She just frowned, looking him up and down, then moved to circling him. He went rigid, feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly, her eyes brightened.

"Perfect!" She cried, without another word, running straight to her backpack, she dug out a binder, dug out a set of notebooks, grabbed one, and whipped to a clean page. She suddenly groaned, looked at him, ran over, took his pen, and scribbled something in the papers. She then shoved everything messily back into the bag, and handed him his pen.

"Thank you." He nodded. Kyouya was now thoroughly freaked out, though he didn't show it. He had to go to the Host Club soon, but he couldn't find a book, until now. It happened to be lying in her stack of books.

"Yes. You're welcome," he mumbled, stuffing his pen in his pocket as he returned to his normal air of importance. She seemed to shrink back slightly at it.

"Who're you?" She asked, furrowing her brow. Kyouya grinned. It wasn't every day that he heard that. Almost no one _didn't_ know who he was.

"Ohtori Kyouya, my lady," he said with a bow, taking her hand, moving to kiss her knuckles. He knew for a fact it worked for Tamaki. She pulled it back sharply, narrowing her eyes. Kyouya wanted to twitch. He didn't normally do that at all. Let alone have it refused.

"I know them. Mom said that you guys are a powerful company, and you're trying to buy Edward off." Kyouya nodded. This was the girl. So, swallowing his pride, for the sake of his future, he nodded and smiled. But he couldn't resist confusion… was Edward not her father? Why did she address her mother as such, but not him?

"By the way, sweet talking me won't get your family into favor with him. There's reasons he shipped me off here." Kyouya nodded. He would need to take a look at her files later. "Buh-bye." And without another word, the headphones were back on, the lyrics muffled as she returned to her dance-like antics while writing away on the laptop, and sipping at a… sobe?

Strange.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi walked into the school. It was her first 'day' of school. The day before had been a tour, but today she actually had to go to class. She was wearing the school uniform, but now her hair was pulled up into curly pigtails, tied up with crimson ribbons that cascaded down her back. She wore no make-up, though; she refused to wear that junk, and wore flipflops -the closest she could be to barefoot.

She was walking beside Kyouya. Apparently, he had volunteered to help her around the school. He was silent, and she liked that. He didn't attempt much to speak to her, besides his duty of showing her the school. He used subtle flattery, but other than that, no other form of flirting.

Kairi didn't really get why he flirted with her at all, but she shrugged it off. Eventually, the lunch bell rung. Kyouya turned to her.

"After lunch, you will need to attend class." She just nodded, acknowledging he had spoken. He smiled politely. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?" It was obvious that he had no personal interest in her. She was glad for that. She didn't have time for a crush. Most likely, it was to stay on the good side of Edward's company.

She shook her head. She was going to go back to the library, since lunch here was an hour and a half long, and work.

Kyouya watched her go, until he couldn't see her anymore, and wondered if he should've offered to walk her to the library, which was no doubt where she was going. He shrugged it off, taking out his clipboard to do some work as he walked to the cafeteria.

Kairi sighed, releasing her tension once she was out of sight of him. She relaxed visibly, her shoulders slumping, as she walked off to the library. This time, she didn't go to the cardiac section. Instead, she went to the Japanese history section, and pulled out a few books on war strategies of the past that had won or lost. She opened up her laptop and got to work. She turned on her music, plugging in her headphones, and found a small hidey-hole in the back of the first floor of the library.

Eventually, the bell rang, and she packed up her stuff, before heading off to class. She was in class 1-A, despite her status and wealth. She ignored the dirty looks she received from several people, and sat down at a back desk. She wordlessly sat through the entire lesson, ignoring the twins who had sat on either side of her.

Eventually, they caught her attention. They were talking about Kyouya.

She looked up slightly, listening intently. They were talking about a… Host Club?

"What's a Host Club?" She asked suddenly, interrupting them. They looked at her, matching demonic smirks on their faces. She rolled her eyes, but waited for their answer. One of them draped their arm around her neck.

"You can find out… " he began, and the other placed his arm around her, "If you go to the Third Music Room afterschool…" She narrowed her eyes, voice flaming ice.

"Get off of me." They moved closer, eyes shining in false innocence.

"Why?" They asked, in sync with each other. She snarled at them, and they quickly released her.

"Freak."


	3. Chapter 3

After class, she walked out and into one of the gardens, examining the cherry blossoms closely. She couldn't help her curiosity though, and walked back into the school. As she was walking, she saw what looked like an elementary boy in a high school uniform, beside a very tall high school boy. She walked up to them, smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked politely. The tall boy turned, stoic, emotionless features to her, and nodded. The little one was grinning.

"Hullo! I'm Hunny, who are you? Are you new? You should come see the Host Club! We have lots of cake!" He cried grinning. Kairi, getting exactly what she wanted, though not in a way she expected, nodded. The little boy grabbed her hand and ran, leading her forward. Kairi yanked her hand free, stumbling backwards. She didn't like to be touched. She braced herself for a fall, not having time to change her position for an easier one, when strong arms wrapped around her waist. The tall boy was extremely close. She flushed, too flattered to growl or threaten him, as he silently set her on her feet. She mumbled her usual 'don't touch me', though she was silently grateful… and flattered. He was cute, she wouldn't deny it, but just like with Kyouya, she couldn't have it.

After Hunny had calmed down and stopped apologizing, they walked to the Third Music Room, in which Hunny shoved her inside first. Kairi stumbled inside, flowers and perfume flying around her. She sneezed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve, and looked up. Five adolescents, since they were neither boy nor man, were sitting around.

"Hunny! Mori! You worried father! You guys were almost late!" A blonde boy scolded. Suddenly, the twins were up close to her, wrapping their arms around her. She tensed, sending them a warning glare, and they backed off.

"Glad you came," one started.

"Kairi!" They finished. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and turned to see Kyouya. He looked down at her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" They asked the other at the same time. Kairi just pointed to the twins, and Kyouya gave them a glare. Tamaki ran up to them.

"Mother! How rude of you! Introduce your friend to us!" Kairi silently quirked an eyebrow at the Ohtori boy. He avoided her gaze. The blonde boy went up to her, cupping her hands in his.

"My dear princess! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" Kairi glowered at him, yanking her hands free, as the twins came up behind him.

"Ah, Tono, we wouldn't suggest touching her," they said in unison. Kairi shrugged off the comment; they were smart to warn their friend. A feminine boy walked up to them.

"Tamaki-kun, your customers are complaining," she whined. I looked around. It seemed there were several girls sitting around, as if designated to a certain area. A small group followed that one around.

Kairi groaned. Now, of all times, she remembered what a Host Club was… A sex club. A fucking sex club where boys fool around with girls. No wonder those damned twins were so touchy-feely with her…

She silently wondered if the short one, Hunny, was even aloud to be here, legally.

Shrugging it off, Kairi walked out of the room, ignoring the shouts behind her, until a pair of arms had wrapped around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder, someone whispering in her ear…

"Aw, princess, please do not leave…" he whispered. "I apologize for the others'-" the one called Tamaki was swiftly cut off, as he was gripped firmly, and thrown over her shoulder in a judo roll. Just as she was about to send a firm elbow to his gut, to finish off the move by instinct, familiar strong arms gripped her, lifting her up into the air, and over a shoulder.

Kairi blinked in dazed confusion, before looking around.

She didn't even ponder why she had no problem being touched by, who she presumed was, Mori. He just felt safe. Instead, she attempted to quell her stomachs objections to being moved so fast…

Mori turned to Kyouya, stoic as usual. He didn't say a word, didn't betray a thing. Hunny ran up to him.

"Takashi-kun, put her down now." He said in his sweet, tender voice. It was different than his normal child's voice, because this one was reserved for Takashi, and Takashi alone. Kairi had a voice just like that.

Kairi realized that something was strange when she was around Mori, and instantly didn't like it. She thwacked him on the back.

"Listen to the freaking midget and put me down, you oaf!" She growled out, masking her confusion in anger, till she had convinced herself she hated this man. He promptly set her down, his eyes dangerous.

"You will not insult Mitsukuni," the words were stone, sharpened, crushing stone as he glared at her. Kairi was surprised, her eyes widening. She had thought he was mute. She just rolled her eyes, though, to cover it, mumbling a 'fine. Sure. Whatever' and walked up to Kyouya. But she would take his advice, she wasn't stupid.

She looked up at him, silently asking him something. He was slowly getting annoyed by her staring, and looked away from his clipboard, down at her.

"Yes?" He asked smoothly, mentally scolding himself for ignoring her at all.

"Why are you working at a sex club?" She asked bluntly. Half the girls shrieked, some fainted, Tamaki was still sulking, Haruhi had stumbled, spilling hot tea all over the floor and her shoes, Hunny was asking Takashi what sex was, and the twins were frozen in a 'brotherly love' act, caught in an awkward position with an even more awkward question.

Kyouya ignored it all. "It isn't a sex club," he replied simply. She nodded, but she clearly didn't believe him. She turned around, about to leave, when Kyouya's voice stopped her. "Would you like to stay for a while?"

Kairi stopped in her tracks, the rest of the Host Club freezing as well. They were not used to the Shadow King being so… nice. Kairi thought it over. She turned around, and shrugged, flopping down in the chair beside him.

Kyouya bit back a sigh, and sat down beside her, closing his laptop before she could see the spreadsheets.

"So, what's a Host Club?" She asked.

"The Host Club is here to bring pleasure and entertain the ladies here at Ouran."

Kairi nodded knowingly. "You do realize that that makes it sound like a sex club, right?" Kyouya ground his teeth together. The fact that this lady used the word sex so unashamedly was making _him_ uncomfortable. Of course, he was not denying the fact that he had had sex before; it was just that this girl talked about it as if it was the _weather_.

"I am aware of that, yes," he said calmly, his voice not betraying a thing.

Kairi fell into silence, her head dipped back comfortably, her face peaceful, eyes closed. It was a comfortable silence, well, not quite silence, since Kyouya was typing, and the rest of the Club chattered and flirted away, but it was comfortable to both parties nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Kyouya got bored with the typing. To be honest, he sometimes enjoyed the time for mindless social time here at the Host Club, and he was supposed to befriend the girl anyways, so that he did.

"So, Kairi," he said, attempting to catch her attention. She opened an eye to look at him.

"May I change before we get into conversation?" She asked suddenly. Kyouya blinked, nodded slowly, and pointed out the clubs bathroom to her. She got out of her seat, slipping off her shoes, and grabbed her bag to race off to the bathroom. As she left, Kyouya couldn't help but notice that her feet made no noise. She was skilled in that, which spoke of a habit of going barefoot, and though it was unladylike, he felt no problem with it. Just like every other part of her, her feet were something nice to look at.

Kairi went into the bathroom, and shut and locked the door. The room was a beautiful design, the architecture clearly Romanian, with gothic arches on the haze-glassed window and mirror above the pearly sink. She stripped out of her uniform, and pulled a black T-shirt with an advertisement for Death note over a red long sleeve. Then came the skinny jeans. She dragged on her silver anklets, and made sure all of her necklaces were safely tucked beneath her shirt. She stuffed her uniform in her bag and walked back into the club. The minute she did, she could feel eyes turn her way, and stopped to drag a baggy sweater out of her bag.

She didn't tell very many people, but she felt severely self-conscious about her looks. She always felt over-weight, and when people stared, she was used to it being with ill-intent. As she was about to slip it on, the twins were besides her, stealing the sweater.

"We simply cannot allow you to hide such a beautiful figure behind such filthy clothing," they said in unison. Kairi glared. It was her favorite sweater, a black one with crimson stitching of an undead bambi on the back. They looked her over, distaste in their eyes.

"In the commoner world, your clothing is exquisite, yes, but here, it is repulsive," they concluded once again together. Kairi felt like she was shrinking. She shoved by them, her bag on her shoulder, and took her sweater. She pulled it on, hiding the hurt she felt at their words, as she slumped into the seat beside Kyouya, propping her feet up on the table.

Kyouya shot a pointed glare to the approaching twins, and they rushed back to their charges. Within a few awkward seconds of stares and silence, the room abruptly erupted into chatter, as if nothing had happened. Kairi withheld a breath of relief.

Kyouya watched her for a second, before closing his laptop, and studying her for a moment.

"Would you care to talk about it?" He asked simply. He figured, like other girls, he wouldn't actually have to do more than nod. She shrugged.

"They just don't grasp it. This nature of fashion brings in millions each year, not to mention this manga and anime is admired internationally, and the clothing I am wearing is of one of the largest companies in America. I guess they're just fools, and haven't realized of late that I had ripped the tags off, and administered my own alterations." Kyouya was quite surprised. For one, he had never heard her talk so much at once before, and second, she wasn't complaining about her feelings, she was complaining about their lack of sense in _business_. Kyouya immediately realized he would have to re-analyze this girl, since his first assumptions had been severely wrong.

"I take it you have a knack for business?" He offered. She nodded. "What areas?"

"I handle trading for other people, but I run my own little things."

"I see… So may I ask how you got into Ouran? No offense meant, but according to your families-"

"That man is not my family," she growled out. Kyouya was taken aback for a second, and then silently noted to himself to look farther into it. It was obviously related to why she used a nickname and her mother's maiden name as her title.

"My apologies. According to Edward's business reports on the web, as well as to his investors, and just his stocks in general, that you cannot afford such schooling." Kairi grinned.

"Like I said. I run my own little things." Needless to say, this intrigued Kyouya greatly, because this girl had her feet in a whole other whirlpool, and it seemed profitable… he would have to look into it.

"How are the Ohtori stocks doing recently? I don't have the tv hooked up yet, and I haven't had much time to watch them on the net since my recent move to Japan." Kyouya nodded, noting how as she talked to him, her speech had changed. It was more refined, a larger vocabulary, and her mysterious accent was gone.

"It's doing well. We've recently suffered a 1% loss because of a downfall in our automotive department, with America's current suffering." Kairi nodded.

"Yes. They're blaming humanity for the Earth moving on its axis, and the gas prices going haywire are disturbing those sales… not to mention GM's recent bailout by the president." Kyouya was more than intrigued. He connected with this girl on a strange level, and he loved it. It was thrilling, because she made it… fun. Lively. He glanced at his watch before replying… shoot… the club was going to close soon…

Suddenly, Kairi's stomach gave a growl. Her cheeks tinged pink. She poked her belly.

"Shut up, you. I'll feed you later."

"Nonsense," Kyouya interrupted. She looked up at him, mildly annoyed. "As my duty as a Host, I am to make sure you are comfortable. Forgive me for not offering earlier, what would you like to eat?"

"Uh… I don't know… I'm not really that-" her mumbled protest was interrupted by her stomach growling again. She bit her lower lip in embarrassments. Kyouya's lips twitched into a smile. It was amusing.

"Uh… do you have… instant ramen…?" Kyouya wanted to smack himself. He couldn't believe it… and as if on cue, Tamaki was beside her, stars in his eyes.

"You eat commoners' food?!" His voice was practically begging. Apparently his customers had already left, which meant that… they were stuck with him. Shoot. Kairi nodded slowly, resisting the urge to smack him for the insult to her taste in food.

"We have pork, beef, cheese, peanut butter, lime-chili shrimp, lime shrimp, lemon shrimp, shrimp, chicken, cream of chicken, vegetable, miso, soba, tomato, wonton, BBQ," he was going fast, listing them off of his fingers. Kairi placed a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"What brand?" She asked. He grinned.

"Gatuso of course! Only the best!" Kairi grinned.

"Lead the way," she said, getting to her feet. Tamaki looked confused now.

"Huh?"

"I don't let other people cook my food," she said simply, waiting for him to lead her to the food. Kyouya observed her in interest… Before, she seemed awkward, angry and quiet. Now, though, once she had found something in common with someone, she calmed down significantly, and was much more… casual. But he still sensed something off. He put it in the back of his mind, on his list of things to figure out about this, the strangest of girls.

Tamaki gladly led her to the kitchen, where he showed her their extensive ramen collection.

"Why don't you go see if any of the others want some?" Kairi offered, as she got out a big pot to boil water in, and turned on the stove. Tamaki raced off. Kairi grabbed the tomato, vegetable and cream of chicken ramen, but enough to feed the entire Host Club. She, unfortunately for herself, found a box of Kusanagi. This meant that for the sweet strawberry gummies, she would be giving up her ramen. She never really liked to eat much.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, just as she was dishing it up, the Host Club walked into the kitchen. The twins walked up to the pot, as Kyouya explained.

"We just closed up." Haruhi handed Kairi her bag. Kairi nodded thanks, and unwrapped a Kusanagi, before stuffing it in her mouth. The twins each picked up a bowl and sniffed it.

"This smells," The first one said. Kairi nodded.

"Really good," the second one finished. Kairi blushed slightly.

"Yeah… It's just a mix of three ramen… it was easy…" she mumbled. She wasn't used to compliments. She handed out all of the bowls and the chopsticks, as everybody took seats around the room. Kairi sat down on one of the counters.

"Aren't you going to eat, Kai-chan?" Hunny asked. Kairi didn't even bother wondering how he knew her name. She shrugged in response to his question, before asking her own.

"So I know Kyouya, I know Tamaki, I know Hunny, I know Mori." She said simply, pointing to them as she said their name. They nodded in confirmation of her guesses. She withheld a sigh of relief that she had gotten it right. The twins introduced themselves, and then Haruhi.

After they had finished eating, and conversations were popping up, Kairi stood up; slipping on her shoes, and went to the door.

"Kai-chan?" Hunny's sad voice stopped her in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder in silent questioning. "Buh-bye." She couldn't resist a tired smile at the boy, amused. Children were so sweet, and no matter his age, Hunny was a child in her eyes.

She nodded her own farewell, only to have the others realize she was leaving.

"My niece, why are you leaving so soon?!!" Tamaki cried, wrapping his arms around her legs. Kairi's jaw clenched, but before she could hit Tamaki hard enough to knock him out, Mori had picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and then set her down outside the room. She nodded her thanks before running off, because otherwise, she would never get out of there without making someone cry. Ever.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	6. Chapter 6

Kairi walked into the Third Music Room, pushing past all the other girls. She had her now fixed camera around her neck. It was one of those old-fashioned ones and she had the black and white film in her camera case, as well as color film, the tripod, and everything else she could possibly need today. The twins were right behind her, rambling on and on about something. She couldn't pay attention to a word they said. She just wanted to get permission from Kyouya to take pictures today!

All ready, she had taken pictures of the gardens, fountains, regular students from all classes, and pictures of the school and everywhere else. All she had left was the Host Club, the Kendo Club and the Black Magic Club. She walked into the Host Club Room, only to have Kaoru and Hikaru grab her by the shoulders and forcefully hold her back. Normally, she didn't even try to tell them apart, but today, considering Hikaru's hold was so hard it hurt, she could tell. She could barely feel Kaoru's hand on her shoulder.

"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?!" They cried. Kairi shrugged, forcefully releasing their grip, and turned to walk over to Mitsukuni and Takashi who were setting out cakes, but the twins' hands stopped her again. She shot them a glare.

"Remove your hands before I break them," Kairi said calmly. Their hands instantly disappeared, but the twins were then blocking her path.

"We said we're giving you a make-over!" They exclaimed. Kairi paled… oh no… no they're not!

"No."

"Yes!" And before she could object anymore, they grabbed her hands and dragged her to the back room, and set her down in a chair. After almost an hour, postponing the opening of the club today, they finished, and brought her, flushing something fierce, in front of the rest of the Host Club.

Kairi's black hair had been curled up into ringlets and placed on top of her head to cascade in curls down the sides of her cheeks, the neon green stripes highlighting it nicely. Her contacts had been removed to reveal dark hazelnut eyes that sparkled in the light, eyes wide. Her cheeks were flushed beneath the light makeup that had been applied, some green eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, and eyeliner. She was stuffed in a dress, of all things, but it was a beautiful dress. It was a black dress, with a corset-style top that framed her collar bone, shoulders, and reasonably sized chest. Her arms were bare. The dress poofed out beneath her with layers of nets, barely reaching above her knees, and the dress was tied at the waist by a long neon-green obi. She wore lace-up black high heels and a black leather choker.

The minute she stepped out of the dressing room, she stumbled on the heels rather ungracefully, only to feel strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist, helping her stand up. She looked up, her back against a solid, warm chest.

"Hullo, Mori-kun."

"Great catch Takashi!!" Hunny called, running over. Kairi looked down at the hyper-active bunny-like boy in confusion.

"Takashi?" She asked carefully.

Mori nodded.

"Takashi's full name is Morinozuka Takashi."

"Oh. I thought his first name was Mori," Kairi said, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. She was already feeling awkward in the dress, and wanted to get out of the almost stupefied stares of Tamaki, and the frozen, calculating gaze of Kyouya, who had yet to even blink.

Was that drool? Oh god… Kairi closed her eyes, trying to cool her embarrassed flush, when Tamaki snapped free of his stare.

"My beautiful princess! You look akin to a goddess, the twins have done wonders to you! You're as gorgeous as the rarest of flowers in winter's cold light!" Kairi stared up at the man, thankful Mori hadn't let go of her yet so that Tamaki couldn't get too close, and blinked.

"That really doesn't sound very good-looking," Kairi said in confusion. "Just 'cause it's a rare flower, doesn't mean it's attractive. I mean, Skunk Flower is rare in some countries, and it's kinda pretty, but it smells something awful. And if it's in 'winters cold light' that makes no sense, cause light is heat, for one, and then if it's blooming in winter for any reason, it's blossom is going to be small, and timid, because it would have to protect itself from the cold." Kairi was aware she was rambling, she was surprising herself with it, but she was going into writer's mode…

"Also, you should a used something along the lines of 'You're as precious and gorgeous as the rarest tulip from the gardens of Adam and Eve.' That atleast is somewhat original. Take a bit of religious sacred stuff and mix it with Tulips, the only flower too ever be used as currency." Tamaki blinked at her, and then a slow smile crept along his features.

"That was perfect! Where did you come up with that?!!" He cried. Kairi shrugged, before pulling herself out of Mori's arms, running over to her dropped and forgotten bag, and grabbed a notebook. After five minutes of scribbling mercilessly, she stood up rather ungracefully, and really ended up falling. Kairi hit her head on the table that had been beside her. She groaned, leaning on her elbows as she looked around the room. Apparently, sometime in her writing, the girls had come into the Club Room, and everyone else was attending their customers. She suddenly felt very dizzy, like she was going to be sick…

Mori looked at the girl in front of him, nodding quietly as she rambled on. He spared a glance over at Kairi, to see her cradling her head as she sat with her legs crossed. Kyouya had left the room a few minutes ago to get her something to eat while she wrote, since he had suspected she would be doing it for a while. Hunny looked over as well.

"I think she needs to see a nurse…" Hunny said. The other girls looked over.

"Oh! Miss Powell looks beautiful today… is she all right?!" One of the girls exclaimed. Mori got to his feet, walked over, then kneeled in front of her. Kairi met his eyes.

"Hullo, Takashi… can I call you Takashi?" She mumbled. Mori nodded, and before Kairi could object, he caught her face in one hand, and examined her head.

"Are you all right?" He asked simply. Kairi flushed, moving away from him.

"Fine. I just hit my head. Just a headache." Mori nodded.

"You should go home and sleep." Kairi grinned up at Mori.

"But I have to ask you and Mitsukuni something first!"

Mori wondered why she was being so talkative today, though he wondered the same thing about himself. He had only known her since yesterday… but then she hadn't been one to talk. Maybe it was just because she hit her head… the world will never know…

"Ask."

"Can I come to the Kendo Club tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. "I wanted to… learn some things… and take some pictures… and I also was wondering if I could spar in Martial Arts with Hunny. I used to take some Brazilian Jujitsu and some Tae Kwon Do, but I'm nothing compared to him." Kairi grinned in that innocent teenage-girls way, though hers was akin to a child's, and Mori nodded. Suddenly, Hunny was beside them.

"Would you like me to call your car for you?" He asked happily. Kairi shook her head.

"No. I'll walk." Mori looked out the window. It was pouring rain.

"It's raining. You'll get sick." Kairi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know why you even care, but I don't. I _like_ the rain." And no one stopped her, as she walked out the Host Club, leaving a confused Mori behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning before school, around four am actually, Kairi walked through the pouring down rain, shivering, her teeth chattering. She had gotten almost no sleep last night, and hadn't eaten since lunch the day before (and that had only been a yakitori with some sobe). She stumbled, walking crookedly. She coughed as well, cursing her asthma. Suddenly, she hit the ground. She had tripped.

Groaning, she slowly sat up, cradling her left leg. She had scraped it, not too badly, but where she was right now, it rained salt water, and it stung.

As she was pushing herself too her feet, coughing harshly, a car pulled up beside her. Takashi got out of the car, gave her one look, and picked her up. She held no protest as he carried her into the limo, laying her down on a seat. Hunny's face leaned over hers. She just groaned, closing her eyes tightly. Too many bright colors and sudden movements. She couldn't focus on his face.

"Takashi, Kai-chan doesn't sound so good."

"I know."

"Kai-chan, what's wrong?" She opened her eyes, looking up at him with fuzzy eyes.

"Mgn… hungry… *cough*… and cold." Before she could say more, she was sat up, a coat wrapped around her, a blanket over that, and a bagel thrust into her hands.

"Do you have asthma?" Mori asked as she silently scarfed down her bagel. Kairi nodded.

"Not that bad, though. Just a mild, fleeting case. You got more bagels? I'm starving." Hunny nodded, handing her one. She entered a coughing fit before accepting it.

"Kai-chan, did you sleep well?" Hunny asked, attempting too make conversation.

"Nah. I was working all night."

"But… jobs aren't allowed…" Hunny mumbled, looking confused.

"I'm a different case. You see, it's more of a… hobby, per se. I don't actually "work". I write, and practice my math while watching tv, is all." Mori nodded, and Hunny shrugged it off.

Soon enough, the car pulled into the drive through, and Kairi rushed off too her classes with a short thanks and a coughing fit.

X.x.X.x.X

During classes, Kairi was very silent. When it was time for lunch, she veered off too go to the library, but the twins grabbed her by the wrists, and literally dragged her too the lunch room.

"Nope. You're going all depressed on us again. You're eating with us," Kaoru said in a simple manner. Kairi sighed, but complied. She coughed slightly, chest wheezing for a second.

They stopped walking, Hikaru pulling her close in a hug, staring down at her.

"Are you all right?"

She shrugged, yawning. Suddenly, her eyes widened, she pulled from his grip, sat down in the middle of the hall, dragged out a notebook, and started writing. She put it back after scribbling a couple of sentences, vaguely aware of the grinning twins that stood over her, put the notebook away and got too her feet.

She stumbled, eyes blurring. She's gotten up too fast. Hikaru and Kaoru each caught an arm before she fell on her face. She groaned, a hand too her head, and reoriented herself. They looked at her as she coughed again, slightly, into her elbow, brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you all right?" They asked in unison.

She nodded, then winced. Her eyes burned. She shut them, but they still burned. She groaned again, feeling tears well in her eyes from the burning.

"Just a headache," she mumbled. "Stood up too fast."

"You should go home. You're getting sick."

She chuckled, but it ended in a cough. She leaned down on her knees, fighting too breathe. Her eyes were blacking out.

"Kairi?!"

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"Kairi! Say something!"

"Kairi!"

Hikaru lowered her to a sitting position, Kaoru rushing off too get a teacher. Hikaru tried to keep her head up, too keep her airways unobstructed.

"Inhaler…" Kairi gasped, fumbling for her bag. Hikaru dug it out frantically, and handed it too her. Kairi took three puffs, and leaned back. About sixty seconds, and she was breathing deeply, on her back. Kaoru was running back down the hall. She could barely see his figure as he dragged along Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki, Mori and Hunny racing after him, a nurse trailing along, struggling too keep up.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Kyouya saying her name in a calm, controlled manor, shaking her shoulder. Then she fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

When I next woke up, I recognized the signs of an infirmary immediately. I groaned, rubbing my throat. It was sore.

"Is she in pain? Kyouya?"

"I'll fetch the Doctor. She should be getting premium care."

I opened my eyes again and focused on the faces of Hunny and Mori. Mori looked sad, Hunny smiled giddily when he realized I was awake. I reached out with a weak hand, cupping Mori's cheek.

"Hey, Takashi. What's got you in a knot?" I asked softly. He frowned deeply, then smiled. I would have sworn I'd heard a chuckle from him.

"You are in the hospital, and worried about me?" He said softly. I grinned. Atleast I'd gotten him too talk.

"Yeah. You looked sad."

His frown disappeared, and his face was passive once again.

I wanted too tell him not too shut me out, but I had no right. Hunny hugged me tightly, and I winced. Takashi gently pried him off of me. Hunny apologized.

"S'okay."

"Hikaru and Kaoru are talking too the Doctor and the policeman."

"Policeman?!" I exclaimed, then regretted it. My lungs seized up. I coughed harshly, and curled up. I then realized there was an IV in my arm. I went still, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Kai-chan? Are you allright?"

I shook my head. "Needle." I forced out, voice thick with fear. I felt the world close in with tunnel vision on the small tube leading into my skin. I couldn't breath. I felt my lip tremble in fighting tears. Takashi moved my face too look at him.

"Calm down."

I nodded deftly. I focused on his face, memorizing the sharp, firm features. The smooth, line-free skin. Hunny was talking animatedly about one of Bun-Bun's adventures. It got easier too breath, and I forgot about the IV.

"Tamaki is at the gift shop with Haruhi. He's never been too one before."

I nodded. I hated hospitals. The bills on this were going too be insane by the size of this room. "We're in the Ohtori hospital," Hunny continued. Double whammy. I'm going too go bankrupt.

Just then, Kyouya came back in, a Doctor on his heels. The Doctor came up too me, smiling slightly nervously. Kyouya watched him like a hawk. Poor fellow.

"Good morning Miss Meadows. How are you feeling?" He asked, comparing his clipboard too the vitals on the machine. I had wires stuck too my collarbone and arms.

"Eh. Fine."

"No discomfort?"

"Not enough too matter. When am I being released?"

"We'll be keeping you for a few more hours too get you some fluids and such. You really need too take better care of yourself, Miss Meadows."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. More purple vegetables. More sleep. No running in the rain." I sighed. The Doctor chuckled, upped my pain meds a little, then left. I glanced at the machine.

"Pain meds?"

"Yes," Kyouya said. "Consider this a complimentary treatment, by the way." I laughed darkly.

"Nice. Still trying the sweet-talking?"

"I'm not one too give up easily." He glanced at me, his glasses flashing. I shivered, and opened my mouth too make some witty comeback, but suddenly found myself enveloped in Tamaki's arms.

"GET OFF!!" I shouted through his stream of words and flirtations. Tamaki eaped, then jumped back. I glared. I gasped for air, attempted to fight the coughing fit, but it came. I gasped and heaved for air as I coughed for about five seconds, then was able to stop and breathe. I hate asthma, especially when I'm sick.

I looked up into the worried face of Tamaki.

Behind him stood Haruhi. I could see through the window out into the hallroom that there were tons of candies and stuffed toys and flowers. I deadpanned.

"Did you go on a shopping spree in the _gift shop_?"

He nodded excitedly. "I got you lots of exciting shojo manga with romance and drama, almost like Oshin!" I laughed.

"Nice."

Behind him stood the twins, coming out of nowhere. They scowled when they saw me. I suddenly wanted too disappear, all-too aware of being in a hospital gown all of a sudden.

"You idiot," they growled out in sync with each other. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

I hung my head. "Sorry."

They scoffed in sync as well.

"I don't even know why I'm apologizing too you two. It was none of your business anyways." They looked hurt.

I sighed, putting a hand too my forehead. Hunny and Mori held one of my hands in silent encouragement.

"I'm sorry, guys. Sorry too make you worry. Sorry too inconvenience you. Sorry for everything else I can't think of. Hikaru… "I smiled sadly, meeting his eyes. "Thanks."

He smirked. "You owe me."

"All right, what?"

"Makeovers for a week."

I swallowed.

"You suck."

"You spit."

My breath caught, and I started laughing. The twins joined in. Eventually, everyone except Kyouya and Mori was laughing as well. I smiled. Things were looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later at school, about fifteen minutes into homeroom, Kairi stumbled into class, hitting the ground. She groaned, sitting up, ignoring the looks of distaste around the room. Without a word, she set her late slip on the teacher's desk, and made her way to the farthest desk in the back of the class. Unfortunately, the twins sat around her. She sighed, setting her bag on the ground, favoring her left arm, she sat down.

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but notice how tense and… frazzled… Kairi seemed. Her eyes flicked around nervously, and her hands fingered the phone chain hanging out of her pocket. She wasn't paying attention in class that day, and when she did hear enough to answer a question, she trailed off at the end, confusing herself. The twins had seen her the day before, enough to understand that this girl was as smart, if not more than, as Kyouya. So something was clearly wrong.

Further proof of this was that, when Kaoru moved to ask what was wrong, he had tapped her on the shoulder. She shrieked, jumping in her seat, so that her chair tipped over backwards, and she hit her head on the wall. She also ended up cutting her cheek. The twins withheld a curse, as the teacher and the rest of the class watched in annoyance and confusion.

"Miss Yamanaka, Kairi-chan needs to see a nurse!" They said at the same time. The teacher nodded, just wanting them out of her classroom, and Kairi was helped to her feet by the twins, and they ushered her out the door, Kaoru grabbing her bag for her.

Once they were in the hall, the twins cornered Kairi against a wall. She watched them warily, but did no more than shake their hands off of her. Now that they could, they took a look at her.

Her hair was mussed, and wet from being in the rain that had fallen earlier that morning. She had sleeping bags under her eyes, her skin was a little chalky from dehydration, her cheeks were sunken slightly from malnourishment, and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Though they hadn't known her for long, in fact only for two weeks, they were quickly becoming worried about her.

"Kairichika?" They asked, morphing her name into a nickname they had created the night before. "Is something wrong?" Kairi gave a tired smirk at the nickname, but shook her head. Negative. Nothing wrong. Bullshit.

"You shrieked," they said in unison. Kairi gave a heavy sigh.

"I have known you for all of two weeks. My problems are none of your concern. Now, may I have my bag?" They didn't argue, and Kaoru handed her her bag. They couldn't argue though, because she was right.

She sat down on the ground, and pulled a mirror, antiseptic, a small bandage, and some medical tape from the front pocket of her backpack.

"Why do you," Kaoru began.

"Have that on you?" Hikaru finished.

"I get in fights," Kairi replied simply, bandaging her cheek wound, and rubbing a cold pack she had as well on her injured arm. It would bruise by tomorrow. They frowned, but helped her up, and walked her back to class.

After homeroom they went to their elective, which they had with Kyouya and Tamaki. PE. They walked her into the class, and then went their separate ways for changing rooms. Kairi came out of the locker rooms, and into the gym, wearing a pair of big shorts and a T-shirt. It was obviously too big, they seemed to be borrowed, and by the looks of it, from Mori, or someone of that size.

The twins walked up to her, shaking their heads, and marched her back into the hall. Within a few moments, they came back from the men's changing room with a pair of sweats and a tank top that would fit her better. She didn't question them, knowing she would loose, and went back in to change.

Once the class actually started, the teacher had them running the track for a warm-up. Kaoru and Hikaru ended up flanking Kairi because she kept falling so much.

After that was a game of Volleyball, which Kairi also ended up falling in a bunch. She also stopped paying attention a bunch, and a few times scrambled over to her backpack, checked something, and then seeming even more tense, returned to the game, only to be hit in the head with a ball.

Suddenly, in the middle of the game, Kairi dropped the ball, running to her backpack, where a loud sound was coming from. It was a ringtone for a cell phone. She pulled it out, checked it. Without a word, she raced from the class, ignoring the teacher's shouts, and left the school.

No one saw her for the rest of the week.

Not even Kyouya knew why she had left.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday, she didn't show up to class. Tuesday, a no-show. In fact, she didn't show up again until Tuesday the next week.

That afternoon, as Kyouya was opening up the Host Club with the help of Haruhi, Mori and Hunny, the object of most of their thoughts walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a corset with a loose red-silk shirt underneath. She went barefoot, and she seemed… upset.

Hunny skipped up to Kairi, grinning, as usual.

"Kai-chan!! You're back! You worried us!!!" Kairi just looked down at Hunny. Her eyes were cold. She sighed, and walked up to Kyouya.

Hunny watched her walk away, confused and hurt.

She watched Kyouya work for a few moments, waiting for him to notice her.

"Kairi-san." He said calmly. "You missed school." She nodded.

"I need the work I missed." Kyouya chuckled, sitting down.

"And you assume I have it?" Kairi gave him a pointed glare, and he sighed.

"If you want something, you have to give something," he said simply. Kairi rolled her eyes, sighing angrily, and turned to march out of the classroom. Kyouya groaned in annoyance, before calling out her name. She turned around, anger and impatience on her features as she rested her hands on her hips. Kyouya retrieved the papers and walked up to her. He handed them to her, his eyes reading hers.

"Have a good day, Kairi." She glowered at him a minute before stalking out of the room. The Host Club watched her leave, startled and left feeling rejected somehow.

Hunny tugged on Mori's sleeve. "Why is she so sad, Takashi?"

Takashi just shook his head. No one understood what was going on.

**X.x.X.x.X**

On her way off the school campus, Mori caught up to her, Hunny waiting at the Host Club. He moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She stared at the ground, teeth clenched, hands shoved deep in her pockets.

"Move, Takashi." Her voice was rigid, harsh.

He shook his head.

She sighed, and it was exaughsted, like her very life had been drained out of her. She looked up at him, and her eyes were sad. "Please?"

He shook his head. "You... wanted to go to Kendo club with me, didn't you?" He said, suddenly remembering the conversation they'd had a while back. He didn't know what else to do. This was hard for him - reaching out to somebody. But he couldn't sit there and watch her hurt.

_"Why is she so sad, Takashi?"_

He had to do something.

She shrugged. "Not any more. My camera broke." And before he could reply, she shoved past him, and walked away. He watched her leave, startled and feeling helpless. Watching her walk away, he wondered if he'd just lost something.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next day, and the day after that, Kairi seemed to be of a similar fowl mood. And then throughout the week, and into the next one. She refused to talk unless she had to, and she didn't come to the Host Club. Tamaki told the twins, that this Thursday, they needed to improve her mood, and so that morning, as she sat in class, typing away as usual on her laptop, they flanked her.

"Kairichika?" They asked. She looked up to them. That was an improvement, it wasn't a withering glare.

They proceeded to talk to her, not about anything in particular, mainly about clothing their mother designed, and she continued type. Though it was clear, as she often hesitated in her typing, she was listening.

The next day followed a similar pattern, and then the weekend came. When Monday returned, Kairi once again seemed a little withdrawn, but she actually replied a few times to the twins, that weren't insults. At lunch that Thursday they even managed to drag her to have lunch with the rest of the Host Club. That afternoon, after Kairi had left for home, after the Host Club had closed, Kyouya gathered the others.

"I managed to dig up some things on her. Most of it I will not share with you, but what I did manage to get is that last weekend she got a set of plane tickets that would take her to America, and to where her family lives. She also recently paid for several doctors' fees and a recent trip to a lawyer. I have no idea why, for any of those things. She is not fond of her family. She was also offered a scholarship here, which she refused, and it was then offered to you Haruhi, and her father then paid for her tuition here."

"That explains why she is in class A," Hikaru said. The others nodded. Haruhi grinned.

"I can't say I'm not grateful, " Haruhi said. "But it sounds like she didn't want to come."

"I don't think she did," Tamaki said, in one of his rare moments of wisdom.

"Well, I do believe we should make it our duty to cheer her up!" Tamaki said, his eyes sparkling in that way they did when he had a foolish idea. Kyouya sighed. "Kyouya, get her address. We shall pay her a visit this weekend!"

"We can't." Kyouya said simply. "She's going to America again. She reserved tickets last night." Tamaki immediately went and sulked in his corner, distracting himself by cultivating some mushrooms.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, on a friday, the twins were able to convince Kairi to go to the Host Club. But as she walked in, she immediately turned tail to flee, but Mori pulled her over his shoulder. She sighed, resting her chin on her hand, braced against his back as she stared at the door getting farther and farther away.

"Kairichika?" The twins asked suddenly, walking behind Mori so that they could talk to her. She looked at them, waiting for their next question. "Why is it everyone who gets too close," Kaoru began.

"You try to hurt," Hikaru continued.

"Other than Mori-senpai?" They finished together. Kairi blinked, and then shrugged. It's not like she knew. Suddenly, the two got devilish smirks.

"Could it be that you like him…?" They asked. Kairi tinted pink, but shook her head calmly. They sighed, and then suddenly, she spoke.

"Nope. I like _all_ of you."

Mori then suddenly let her down on her feet, and pulled out a chair for her, which she promptly flopped down into, dizzy. Kyouya sat beside her, and nodded his thanks to Mori, who then returned to his own customers, as well as the twins.

"Kairi-chan, how are you?" Kyouya asked politely. Then as if as a joke, he added, "Hungry?" Kairi shook her head. She looked bored.

"I'm fine," she said simply. "You?" Kyouya shrugged.

"Ohtori went back up to 0.07 percent. A 0.04 percent raise. Father is happy." Kairi nodded, watching him.

"Is that all you care about?" She suddenly asked. Kyouya looked at her in confusion. "Pleasing your father, I mean. Is that all that matters?"

"Of course," Kyouya replied simply. Kairi furrowed her brow, but shrugged, pushing the thought away.

"May I ask a personal question now?" Kyouya asked. Kairi shrugged.

"You may, but I don't guarantee an answer." Kyouya once again pushed aside the wonder of why she talked so much to him, but not to the others.

"Why are you visiting America so often?" Kairi stiffened, in surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asked cautiously. She had no problem asking the question; it was just how he knew that bothered her.

"Your bank account is managed by Shiba Banking, a sub-branch of Ohtori. They owed me a favor. Not to mention, it was easy to figure out what your stocks are in, and figure out that you had pulled a favor that day you had left in the middle of class with International Airlines." Normally, he would never tell anyone his tricks, but both he and Kairi shared an understanding. They both knew these tricks, and used them to learn from the other.

"Oh. Interesting. I was in America visiting my little sister. She's six." Kyouya felt a pang of… jealousy?... as he watched her gain that precious look in her eyes, one a person only had for something that meant the entire world to them. It was more than the look close lovers gave each other; it was a look of protection, and dependence, of raw love, hope, pride, and adoration. The look that what people called soul mates, gave each other.

"So why did you leave class?" he asked, breathing slower to calm himself down. He didn't even ponder why he had that emotion, or whatever it had been.

"She got a cold the night before, I was worried, and then the flights were all full… I couldn't get a ride in to the US for a week, if I hadn't pulled those strings."

Kyouya nodded. "It was just a cold, why were you so panicked?" Kairi looked at him carefully; taken aback he could ask a question like _that_.

Finally, she sighed. She would have to explain. "You know the devotion, love even, Mori has for Hunny? That total responsibility and protection?" Kyouya nodded. He understood to a certain level, atleast. "That is what I have for my sister." Little did she know that almost all of the Host Club girls had left, and the members were listening carefully. Hunny smiled peacefully, snuggling deeper into Mori's chest.

"I see. So why did you leave the states?"

"I had no choice."

"Why not?"

"Edward," she replied simply, averting her eyes. Suddenly, she groaned. "Ngm… Kyouya, can I get some food?" He sighed, realizing she was changing the subject, but allowing it, especially since Tamaki had appeared, offering his assistance if she and Haruhi would show him how to make Onigiri. She agreed, although edgy about him. She wasn't completely back to her original level of comfort, Kyouya realized that she distanced herself if she was alone for too long of a time, or with her family for longer than twelve hours.


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had been fed, Kairi left the room, as well as Haruhi.

Kairi walked down the halls, silently beside Haruhi.

"Is your sister feeling better?" Haruhi asked suddenly. Kairi nodded. Little known to anybody else, she had been developing a crush on this strange Host Member.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. She got over it fast. She was just puking, and mom didn't know what to do."

"Why not?" Haruhi was confused by that.

"I was raised by a daycare person, or my mom's friend who lived with us. My mom wanted kids to cuddle, but she really didn't like taking care of them. I was raising my sis when I got shipped off here. When I left she was screaming and crying 'don't go mama! Don't go! I want mama!'." Kairi refused to look at Haruhi, her hands tucked in her pockets as she stared after her feet. One step in front of the other.

Haruhi didn't question why Kairi was being so open with her. Kairi wanted to cry

"What's her name?"

"Natasha. Edward refused to sign the birth certificate, so she has her mom's last name."

"It's a pretty name."

"Thank you," Kairi had a tender, motherly pride about her as she talked about her little sister. In most senses, besides genetic, she was Natasha's mother, and it hurt her to be this far away. "She's learning Japanese at her preschool." Haruhi nodded.

"She must be very smart."

"Yeah. Just like her big sis." Kairi smiled sadly, then took a deep breath, and turned, stepping in front of Haruhi. She closed her eyes.

"I'm telling you now so it doesn't grow unless needed, and doesn't eat away at me. I'm warning you, I'm terrified of things like this, and I haven't had a crush since I was in elementary school, but Haruhi, I…"

Haruhi's eyes widened. Shit. She hadn't prepared for this…

"Kairi, don't. Please don't. If you do, you need to know… I'm a girl." Kairi went rigid for a moment. It was not what she was suspecting, but she had suspicions.

"I know. Males have visible Adams apples, and you don't." Haruhi silently wondered why nobody had ever figured that out before…

"But you're still…?"

"Yeah." And Kairi stepped forward slightly, tipping her face hesitantly towards Haruhi. Haruhi was frozen solid. She kissed the taller girl where her neck met jaw, before running off in a flustered panic.

Haruhi stared in confusion at the floor before walking off to her home.

Little did either girl know, the entire host club had been listening and watching.


	14. Chapter 14

Mori had remained silent the entire time back to the Host Club. He understood completely how the girl felt about her sister, but he also understood it was slightly different. Mitsukuni could take care of himself. Mori was with him mainly for companionship, and blood-loyalty, not to mention he thought of the smaller boy as a son. But in Kairi's case, her sister was her younger sister, and the child did need her, and it was obvious neither of her parents approved, and thus, they seemed to reject her.

Hikaru was seething in anger, shouting out curses to the high heavens, insulting anybody who even looked at him, and even shoved Kaoru away from him. Tamaki was going through similar emotions, but was instead sulking, trying not to cry over the situation. Kyouya was silently trying to work things out in his head…

Who exactly was this girl? What was her relationship to her parents? What was going on in that head of hers? On her laptop? Why did she read what she did –he had peeked at her library records and they were surprising to say the least-? Why does she like what she does? What was her interest in him –because he was not that naïve, he knew there was some interest? Why did she talk to him more than anybody else? Why did she let Mori touch her? Why did she not like being touched in general? He wondered these things, and so much more, his mental list of things to figure out becoming much too big for his taste.

Kaoru, slowly becoming a friend of both Haruhi and the girl, was bothered to say the least. He wouldn't forgive either for hurting Hikaru like this.

Hunny was confused. He didn't understand what bothered the others. So Kairi had kissed Haruhi on the cheek, well, the neck, but close enough, but what was the big deal?

"Takashi? What's going on?" Mori sighed, and ruffled Mitsukuni's hair.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, inwardly wondering what he could do to help the situation. He wasn't blind, in fact, he was incredibly observant, especially when it came to Hunny, and he has seen that motherly-look Kairi got on her face when she looked at or talked to Mitsukuni.

"What should we do…?" Tamaki finally asked. Kyouya looked at them all.

"Do not be naïve, Haruhi will soon reject her. Our only concern will be what Yamachika-san's reaction will be." The others didn't dare doubt his judgment.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	15. Chapter 15

True to his word, when Monday came around, Kairi came to school in a foul mood, and to make it worse, Haruhi had to tell the girl she liked someone else. Of course, she did happen to like Kairi a bit, but… Tamaki was her hearts desire at the moment. Surprisingly, Kairi took it well.

"It was a mindless crush. Don't worry. I'm just glad I have a friend I can trust… I assume we are still friends?" Haruhi had been quick to reassure the girl that they were, and soon enough, the two were studying together, hid out in the library (though Haruhi quickly stopped that because of Kairi's psychotic antics while reading) and after school, they were walking towards the Host Club already. Of course, the entire school already knew about Kairi's reaction, as well as the Host Club, so they all acted as if it had never happened. That is, of course, excluding Hikaru. The twin was so enraged, that when Kairi had walked into the Host Club, he had moved to slap the girl.

Kairi stared in shock before her. She hadn't been prepared to be slapped, so she hadn't had time to move to block the hit, but it had never come. Instead, Mori was standing in front of her, Hunny on his shoulders, and his hand grasping Hikaru's wrist. Everyone in the Host Club stared.

"Don't," Mori said simply, releasing the angry twin. Hikaru shot Kairi a withering, threatening glare before rushing out of the room. Kaoru ran after him quickly, shooting a hurt, angry look to Kairi. She sighed, brushed it off, and thanked Mori with a nod, hiding her surprise. Without another word, she sat down across from Kyouya. The Ohtori boy immediately noticed something was wrong when he realized, instead of taking off her shoes and putting her feet up, she slumped forward, resting her chin on her folded arms as she rested on the table's surface.

Kyouya had a flash of déjàvu before he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, and mumbled something into her arm. "I beg your pardon?"

She lifted her head and repeated herself. "I want to speak to Hunny and Mori privately. I was wondering if you could handle their customers." The shadow king gave his trademark smirk, his glasses flashing.

"And so she has wished it, so it shall be," he quoted playfully. Before Kairi knew what was going on, she was sitting on a couch, a piece of cake held up for her.

She kindly turned the offer down. "I can't have milk," she said simply. It was an ice-cream cake.

"Why not?" Hunny asked.

"I'm lactose intolerant. I get really bad stomach aches." Kairi explained softly.

"Oh," Hunny said sadly. He offered her a glass of juice, which she graciously accepted, and relaxed backwards.

"Morinozuka-senpai?" She asked softly, staring at her juice in her glass.

"Call me Takashi," he said simply, voice gruff. Hunny looked at him in slight shock, before smiling knowingly. Kairi looked over at Hunny, a sad, maternal look on her features.

"All right, Takashi-senpai… it's a theoretical question… Say you and Hunny were separated, and you didn't get to see him often." Both younger boys knew where this was going, but since Kairi didn't know they had seen Fridays little act, they kept silent about it. But the thought of that happening made Hunny pull himself into Takashi's lap. Kairi smiled over at them. "And say, again theoretically, that he was rendered incapable of defending himself, and people at his school were fighting and hurting him… what would you do?"

Mori stopped to think. He now understood why she had been in a foul, anguished mood. Someone was bullying her little sister.

"I would have him transferred to a school closer to me." Kairi nodded slowly, sloshing her juice in its glass, swirling it as she stared at it in thought.

"Tell me… does Ouran have a kindergarten program?" Mori nodded.

"Yes. It's the first grade of elementary in Japan," Hunny replied. Kairi grinned.

"Thanks. I think I need to speak to Kyouya now." Hunny pouted, but allowed Kairi to get up, and return to Kyouya. Soon enough, their customers were back.

"What can I do for you…?" Kyouya asked. He knew that face, Tamaki had it whenever he had an idea he wasn't sure about.

"I need a lawyer. A really good lawyer."

Kyouya quirked a brow.

"I doubt you could afford it." She quirked her own brow.

"Try me," she dared. "Mr. Ohtori, I warn you now, do not mess with me. I have my ways of obtaining what I want. I also have ways of preventing you from doing such. Right now, I don't want this, I need it. So don't fuck with me." Her voice had reached the same icy fire Kyouya himself got when he was furious, but he could see the hint of desperation, of begging in her gaze, and he folded.

"I can arrange it, but for what?" A lawyer specializing in what she needed would be better than just a general lawyer.

"Emancipation." The simple request shocked Kyouya.

"Why?"

"So I can seize custody of my little sister." Kairi's voice was cold, daring him to contradict her.

"Very well. I can do that." Kyouya didn't know what to say… he could see the fear, the anger, and the determination in her eyes… but the fear was most evident. She would disown her parents. He quickly realized there were tears forming in her eyes, but he knew nothing he could do would quell them. She only let Mori touch her.

Suddenly, she got to her feet, and raced out of the Host Club, leaving her backpack behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Kairi sat in her small, shabby apartment. She had skipped school for a week.

Of course, everything other than her business supplies and her security system were shabby. That, and her dog. His name was Alexx, and he was a large, hyper black Labrador retriever, a sweet animal that lounged around the large apartment all day. She had been lucky enough to score a fixer-up penthouse in a foreclosed apartment building. She rented all of the other rooms out, including one to the Fujioka family.

She was laying on her bed, talking to Natasha over the phone while she read things on websites about raising a kindergartener, what she would need, as well as the basic requirements of emancipation. Of course, her previous legal record would help out greatly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Kairi jump.

"Hey, Tasha-bear, hold on. Someone's at the door."

"Is it daddy?" the child's voice asked over the phone. Kairi froze.

"Huh?"

"Do you have your daddy?" Kairi quickly realized what the girl meant. She meant boyfriend. Kairi blushed slightly.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend yet. I don't plan on it."

"But daddy's make mommy's happy!" Kairi shook her head.

"No. I don't want a boyfriend. A boyfriend would just hurt me."

"But… I want a daddy…" Kairi, avoiding the question, moved to answer the door. She dropped the phone at what she saw. Mori was at her door, holding her backpack, the rest of the Host Club behind him. Kairi's eyes widened, as she fumbled for the phone, mentally cursing them and herself.

"Hey? Tasha-bear? You still there." She received an affirmative, and turned away from the door, completely ignoring her guests. "I gotta call you back. Some important people are here, they're my friends. I'll call you again tonight, so I can read you your story and help you with your homework."

"Awe… I don't wanna go!"

"I know, angel, but I'll call you back later." The Host could not ignore the purely tender, loving tone in Kairi's voice. "Okie dokies?"

"All right… But you have to tell me about your friends… I love you, momma."

"Luvvas ya too, sweetie."

"Buh-bye." And the line went dead. Kairi sighed heavily, and turned around. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he clasped Kairi's hands.

"That was so beautiful my daughter!" Kairi narrowed her eyes, and shook free.

"I have no father. I am no daughter." Kairi growled out. Tamaki went and sulked in his corner. Mori stepped up to her wordlessly, and enveloped her in a hug, Hunny hugging her as well. Kairi felt tears well in her eyes, but she hugged him back tightly. There was no doubt Kyouya had explained to the Host Club about what was going on.

"I have a lawyer on hold for you, court dates on hold, a private investigator set up in case of an emergency, and the rest of us are here for support, and to build your case."

Even the twins were there. Kairi couldn't help but shoot them a curious glance.

"Why are they here?"

"Because… Because I wanted to apologize…" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru nodded, hugging his brother.

"We know this must be… hard… and with Haruhi… you were aloud to admit that you had feelings…" they said together. Kairi grinned, breaking free of Mori and Hunny's embrace, to ruffle their hair.

"Whatever, clone troopers," she said with a grin.

"Kairi-san," Haruhi began carefully. "In order to be able to help you… we need to know the full story."

Kairi nodded slowly.

"Do I have too…?" She had known them for barely four months… she was becoming so close to them already, though… But she didn't want to tell anyone. Never again would she make that mistake. But, unfortunately, Kyouya nodded.

"Yes," he said simply, pity in his eyes. Whatever it was, it was government things that surrounded her family, and was incredibly difficult, and difficult to figure out. Thus he pitied her.

Mori stepped up to her, a hand on her shoulder. His touch wasn't romantic, merely the comfort of someone who remotely understood her.

"Fine then," she said less than enthusiastically. "Why don't we go to my room and I will make some tea." They nodded; she led them to her bedroom, the best room in the apartment, and walked off to her kitchen. She took out the expensive tea and brewed some up, as well as some cake, before going back into the room with two trays balanced perfectly. Haruhi deadpanned at her waiting skills.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Haruhi asked. Kairi shrugged, setting down the trays on a small coffee table.

"Practice."

Her bedroom was the Master bedroom, large enough for the Host to fit comfortably, and it was also the best furnished, and held all of her books, and hardware.

It also had her picture albums. The twins and Tamaki were browsing through them, most of which were compiled of photos of people she didn't want to forget, friends, family, but mainly her sister and herself.

"I wanted to be a waitress when I was younger. Well, I wanted to work as a waitress, and a chef, in my own restaurant. I was a very ambitious child." Kyouya chuckled.

She glanced over at him, to see he was on her computer. She twitched, but figured he wouldn't destroy anything and she was smarter than to keep anything personal on her PC.

"Tamaki has already had miss Yamachika accepted to Ouran's Elite Elementary Program," Kyouya said. "I have had all you will need to care for your sister ordered. I have also arranged for you to stay on the Haninozuka grounds, mainly for their security systems." Kairi turned a grateful smile to Tamaki and then Hunny (who was currently snuggling with Alexx).

"But how are you so sure…?"

"Because, unlike us, the lawyer I hired is able to look into your confidential files, and has told me that your biological parents won't even be able to start a defense." Kairi's eyes widened.

"Anyways, please, you were going to tell us about yourself…?" Kairi sighed. She was hoping they wouldn't have noticed that she was distracting them. Without thinking about it, Kairi flopped down into Mori's lap, who was sitting on her bed, snuggling into his chest beside Hunny. His arms, almost casually, looped around her waist. Kyouya carefully turned away.

"Well… where do I start? How about with Edward and Shelby, my parents?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Edward and Shelby met in high school in a really small town. My mom was pregnant." There were collective gasps. "Don't make assumptions. That was a year before I was born. That was my elder brother, Mikailla. I know, strange name, but it's the Japanese version of Michael."

"You were a red-head?" Tamaki suddenly asked, turning back to the pictures from her middle school days, when Natasha was just a toddler.

Kairi flushed, and nodded.

"You were really pretty."

Mori didn't know why, but he felt his grip tighten on Kairi.

Kyouya looked at the picture over Tamaki's shoulder and mumbled his agreement.

Kairi flushed hotter, pulling the bathrobe she wore over baggy footy pajamas tighter around her. The twins narrowed their eyes, but pushed her choice of fashion away for later.

"He was a stillbirth; he had been a rape-child. My mom was devastated. She had been told by her doctors she would be dead by the time she was twenty five and wanted a kid. She didn't think about the consequences for the kid, and went straight to sleeping with Edward. When she got pregnant again, being a religious obsessive freak, Edward married her. A month later, she divorced him and got a restraining order. They were remarried a month and a half later. That same pattern, with their constant fighting, continued until I was eight. I was on Edward's side, he had convinced me he was right and mommy was wrong since she ignored me so much, and so I lived with my mom for two years during their longest divorce. Soon enough, she returned to him, and he became threatening to both me and my mommy. Not more than a year later, as it got worse and worse, mommy got pregnant again with Tasha. I knew instantly she would be my responsibility, so she wouldn't be as screwed up as me.

"As soon as she was born, I ended up missing most of my school days taking care of her. Eventually, another divorce came along, and I… me and Natasha were placed with Edward… I was so terrified, I ran. I took Tasha, I walked eight miles to a friend's house… and I reported to child services. They instantly turned me down, and when I looked into it…

"Edward's family was endorsing their company. They would fall; the company would crash without him. So they did nothing. Soon enough, he was back together with Mom, which I was happier about, and he shipped me off here… with threat of killing…" She couldn't even finish the memory, turning around to sob into Mori's chest. The other Hosts stared at her, new determination and anger on their features.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	17. Chapter 17

Kairi gulped. One month ago, she had begun the court processes. She had known the Host Club for all of eight months. It had taken an entire Month to get a place to plead her case before a judge. The social worker who had been assigned to evaluate her had said despite her school attendance record, which had been for family emergencies as it was elegantly put, she was the model citizen.

That, accompanied with a psychological evaluation, it was two more months, and Kairi got emancipated and custody of her sister. She was now the girl's legal mother.

As Tasha was lead into the court room after everything had been finished, the Host Club standing around Kairi for support, the two broke out into a run for each other, and Tasha was wrapped up in her arms, snuggled close, the older girl crying.

Tasha was mumbling "mama, mama, I luv ya mamma." Kairi grinned, holding her closer.

Suddenly, though, Kairi was yanked away, a hand gripped in her hair, the other holding her shoulders in such a way, that if the person holding her wanted too, he could easily rip her neck in two.

Collective gasps filled the court room.

"You filthy bitch! You've ruined me!" Edward shouted, shaking her, and kneed her in the lower back. She cried out, unable to do anything out of fear.

Kairi shrieked when he yanked on her hair again, and Tasha was screaming and crying.

"Mama! MAMA! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!!!" Edward just snarled, jarring Kairi in the jaw.

Suddenly, Kairi was ripped from Edward's arms by Takashi. A police officer hurried over, placing Edward in cuffs after shoving him to the ground. Haruhi was holding Tasha back. Takashi walked Kairi over too Tasha, and they embraced. Kairi held Tasha close, tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Tasha. He's never going to hurt us again; I swear. We've got a whole new, better, life ahead of us."

**A/N: No, of course this isn't the end. Just the end of this arc in the story. Click the little right arrow button for more intense stories of Kairi, Tasha, and the Host Club!!**


	18. Chapter 18

I reclined in the beach chair, frowning. Kyouya sat beside me. He glanced over at me, both of us shaded by the umbrella. We were on Nekozawa's beach, as he had lent it to us for a small amount of time, "pleased to host the finest men of Ouran". The sun was high, and the water sparkled. The highway behind the beach was silent; not a single car destroyed the peace of this vacation.

"Don't you want to go swim?" He glanced at my body, fully clothed in one of the Twins' concoctions. Tasha was at a friends' house for the night.

I scowled at the water. "I don't like to swim."

One of the girl customers who had been staring at Kyouya looked over to me.

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"What about sand castles?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm more for small places with internet access."

She laughed then. I shrugged, feeling self conscious. I decided to get up and walk, though. Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to me, dragging Haruhi behind them.

"Kai! C'mon! We're going in the caves!"

"Sure. Why not." I let them drag me towards the caves. We walked inside. About five minutes in, I stopped moving. Kaoru bumped into me. I shrieked out of sheer surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. I whimpered, closing my eyes tightly and clinging to his hand.

"Dark," I muttered. I hadn't realized how dark it would be in here – otherwise I wouldn't have come. I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly, I felt the familiar presence of Mori. I clung to him in a hug, burying my face in his stomach. My breathing was unsteady. Silently, he picked me up. I shrieked again in surprise, trying to scramble free from whatever was holding me captive. All he did to calm me down was say my name. I clutched him as he carried me out into the light. He set me down on the sand, but I still held him. My shoulders were shaking. Tears coursed down my cheeks. Mori sat, silent.

The others crowded around, and self conscious, I forced myself to stop crying. I let go of Mori, and glared up at the worried face of Tamaki.

"I'm fine." I growled, walking over to converse about the politics of animal abuse enforcement in the States with one of the customers.

They stared after me, baffled, still unsure how to handle my mood swings.

The others left me alone, thankfully. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if they'd pushed it.

I hadn't been talking for long before three older boys came over.

I nodded in hello, and continued my conversation. One of them sneered, wrapping his arms around me.

I shrieked in surprise, jumping, and now trembling. I still couldn't think straight after being in the dark. He shoved me into the wall, hands on my hips. I closed my eyes, trying to process it, but all went black with fear. I heard Tamaki shouting, and my senses came back. I shoved the boy away roughly, but he pinned my wrists to the cave walls.

Then I heard Haruhi scream.

I yelled out her name, kneeing the guy in the privates. Haruhi was my best friend. She was in danger. I tackled him to the ground, got up, and moved to dive after Haruhi and Tamaki, who were tumbling over the cliff face and into the ocean water. I didn't know if they could swim or not. I could. I was good. I hated swimming, but I'd taken lifeguard training for Tasha's sake.

Kyouya caught me, holding me fast. I collapsed into him, shaking.

After a bit, I heard someone shout that Tamaki had gotten Haruhi. They were okay. Thank God.

"Can we go?" I mumbled. Silently, he nodded, leading me away. I helped him drag the twins off of the men, even though I wanted to slit their throats just as much. Mori carried Haruhi away, and I almost felt jealous. Almost. Now, though, I felt concern. Haruhi was probably okay, though. I comforted myself with the thought that she had Tamaki to protect her.


	19. Chapter 19

When we got to the Nekozawa Mansion, I waited for Haruhi to find the circuit breaker while cuddled in Mori's arms, face buried in his chest.

I don't know why or when, but I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up safely tucked in bed, the door cracked to let in some light. I smiled faintly. Mori could be so sweet.

I climbed out of bed, yawning. The clock said I'd only been asleep for a half hour. I changed my clothes to something more comfortable. A skirt and tank top underneath a sweater. I walked around the now lit house, only to see Kyouya leaving, just now putting on his jacket.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, as he opened the door.

He turned, letting the night air wash over him and down the hall, hair moving in the wind, and smirked. I rushed up to him and pulled on my shoes.

"I can come with you, right?"

He nodded. "Just catching some air."

I grinned, and followed him out. His hand slipped into mine, and with a flashback of the beach incident, I let it stay there. I owed it to him, if anything. I watched my feet for a few moments.

"Hey… Kyouya?"

"Mhm?" He mused. I was unaware of the fact that he was watching me.

"Thanks. For earlier; at the beach I mean."

"Not at all."

I grinned, looking up to him. "Hey, you hungry?"

He smirked. "You paying?"

"Hell no." He chuckled.

"I know a nice little restaurant that has amazing pasta."

"Good. Let's go eat."

He hurried up my walking, and we entered a nice, warm restaurant. It was classy, decorated Italian. The lighting was dim, the talking low, the music romantic. I grinned. Nice place.

"Yes?" The host at the podium asked, not even looking at us. "Reservations only, please."

"Kairi Powell and Ohtori Kyouya." I shrugged off the use of my _real_ name. The man looked up, surprised.

"Of course! Right this way!"

Why did I have the feeling that there were no reservations?

Kyouya led me to the table, still holding my hand. I let it go as he pulled a chair out for me, and I took my seat.

I ordered a glass of water and a plate of Mediterranean chicken stir fried pasta. He ordered chicken alfredo and a glass of wine. I grinned. We talked mainly nonsense. Stocks of businesses, a few political fiascos as of late. He invited me to a party. I agreed. He asked about Tasha. I told him about how she was doing in school, a few funny stories. He nodded.

"Kairi, about the court agreement-"

I cut him off. I knew where he was going with that one.

"I know, I know, I don't have a lot of time. I've got a date scheduled with Nekozawa of all people, and a boy on the Kendo Club…" I sighed. "I may have to have you arrange one for me." The Court agreement was that I had to have a job and be married within the next year to ensure our feature, as well as graduate from Ouran successfully.

"I wouldn't do that." I looked up, part confused, part angry.

"Why not?!"

"Because there is an alternative." I furrowed my brow, but waited for him to continue. I wasn't aware of any alternatives – the lawyer had said there wasn't any. He adjusted his glasses, and pushed his plate away. "I am aware that our relationship has been nothing more than friendly, but my father suggested that I take your hand. You and Tasha would need for nothing." I nodded. It made sense. It's not like I was looking for love in the marriage. I'd given up on that, but…

"But what about you? Don't you have a girlfriend? Or a fiancé? Or something like that?"

"No. And I wouldn't proffer this if I didn't agree with my father."

Kairi put her head in her hands. As friends, the marriage would do better. She sighed. "Fine."

Kyouya chuckled. "So enthusiastic." Kairi laughed as well.

"I am a very excited person, I suppose."

"Of course."

"Completely." They both fell silent as the waiter took their plates. "Kyouya… can we try it romantically? I mean dates? I know it's too much to ask, but-"

"Of course. It's not much to ask, Kairi. I am attracted to you, yes, that's why I invited you to the party. Rumor has it a few American Writers will be there."

That caught my interest. "Really? Who?"

"Uh… Stephen King, I believe. Orson Scott Card. Laurel K. Hamilton. JRR Tolkien's son. And Anne McCaffrey. Tite Kubo will also be there."

I grinned. "No shit?"

"I tell no lies," Kyouya said playfully. My smile widened.

"Thank you, Kyouya."

"Not at all." Her grin fell to a peaceful smile as she got to her feet and let Kyouya lead her outside. They held hands as they walked. She wondered, silently, if she could love him.

It seemed possible now.

"If we announce it, Kairi," he said, cutting into her thoughts. "It would be untowardly for you to continue to stay at the Morinozuka grounds."

"You're right. But the same if we move in with you." He nodded.

"That's why I've had an estate prepared. After the marriage, I'll move in with you and Tasha. It's fully staffed, and has excellent security."

I frowned down at my feet.

"Thank you, Kyouya." He was doing so much for me. I just wished I could have done something in return.

"Not at all."

**X.x.X.x.X**

We got back to the mansion, and I cancelled both my dates through text message, before I went up to my room.

I picked up my phone, and sent a voicemail message to Tasha. I told her I'd see her in a week when she comes home, that I loved her, and that we're moving again. And that I have a surprise for her.

Once I was done, I went to bed.


End file.
